


Dead is cold friend

by BuffSagepls



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Investigations, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffSagepls/pseuds/BuffSagepls
Summary: A cold and abandoned place, can the love surge in those conditions?
Relationships: Jett/Phoenix (VALORANT), Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Dead is cold friend

The tundra. A cold place where the living is almost impossible.

It’s supposed that a place like that should be desolated, but it isn’t. Apparently, there is an abandoned research building used by Kingdom, which, for unknown reasons, was evacuated and forgotten.

Two days ago, the Valorant Protocol received an alert that something was happening in that tundra. So, Brimstone sent five agents to investigate: Sova, who will be the leader because he was familiarized with that biome and he knows the tundra better than anyone in the protocol; Sage and Skye are sent to keep the team safe and Phoenix and Jett will go in the front line to take control of the situation.

The agents went to that desolated place in a giant ship with the necessary equipment, food, weapons and everything they will need in there. Flight to the tundra was impossible, due to the low temperature, which could cause an accident if they were by plane or helicopter.

When they arrived, the first thing that they do was examine the scene. They were a lot of green boxes with radianite inside, machines frozen and covered in snow and a Japanese-looking old ship outside the base. The thing that confused them was the kitchen in the middle of the base, it looked like it was in good state. That was strange; it supposed that the place was abandoned. Or that’s what they thought.

The place was in complete silence, they were no souls running through the snow and they still fell a presence.

Skye heard something on the other side of the base, near the Japanese ship, so she went with Jett to investigate while the others looked after possible movements.

"If you find anything, call us immediately." Sage said as she handed each a weapon.

“Got it.” They started their way to that sound. When they were near a big yellow container, they saw Phoenix...carrying something that looked like a bomb. “What the-”

“Hey, Phoenix! You’re in the wrong place bud!” Skye shouted, ‘Phoenix’ turned to them without an expression in his face and they realized he wasn’t their Grant Galloway. It’s a clone. “Oh shoot!”

Two more clones appeared and they started shooting at them, Skye and Jett got covered in time.

“Shit, Sova! Can you hear me?” Skye was sending her pack to gain some time.

 _“Skye? What happened? Are you okay?”_ The owl boy answered immediately.

“We have a problem,” She looked at Jett, who was trying to kill those clones. “There are clones, we found three.”

_“Same here, Sage and Phoenix found the others two. We have to get rid of them before we can continue.”_

“Righty-o, see you guys in the ship.” She went to help Jett, who was having problems dealing with them. Skye sent a bird to distract them and they killed Omen and Brimstone’s clones, but the Phoenix one was missing.

“Where is-” Jett couldn’t finish that sentence, the clone went from behind her and he shot her in the arm and back, making her fall in the snow.

“Jett!” Skye killed the last clone and went to help her partner. “Can you stan up? I’ll take you to the ship.”

“I think...so.” Jett tried to stand up on her own but her arm was hurting a lot, she fell crying and making a grin. “It hurts so bad.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll contact Sage.” The aussie put her arm around Jett’s waist and lifted her, trying to be as careful as possible.

Skye called Sage and told her their situation, then she started walking to the ship, hoping the clones’ theme is over, but it wasn’t. A sixth clone appeared in front of them and she didn’t have time to react when a bullet trespassed its head. Sova was covering them in the distance with an operator and Phoenix reached them to help Jett.

“Jett, what happened? Let me help you.” He carried Jett in his arms to the ship, were Sage was waiting for them.

“Sova, Phoenix, please cover outside, I’ll treat her with Skye.” She looked at the healer with surprise, she had never had the opportunity to work in the med lab with her, it was an honour.

They put Jett in a bed, she was sweating and the pain was getting worse. The temperature wasn’t helping too, it was too cold outside and then realized the ship didn’t have warm clothes or medical things.

“What should we do?” Skye looked at Sage.

“We have to use the old method.” Sage didn’t like to use her powers all the time, her opinion about the human body make her think that ‘magic’ can never be as precise as the medicines. But the situation required it so she put all her strength in her hands, with Skye’s help.

First, they removed the bullets from Jett’s body, and they started to heal her. Sage was working on Jett’s back while Skye was healing her arm. The wind girl was trying to stay awake but the pain and the fatigue won, so she fell asleep. Sage used two orbs instead of one, because the back is a fragile zone and she didn’t want to let Jett with pain, even after she healed her.

They were so concentrated that they didn’t pay attention when Phoenix entered the room, receiving bad looks from the two healers.

“How is she?” He approached and saw Jett, who was sleeping.

“She’s ok, fortunately the bullets didn’t touch any nerve. But I think it’s too cold in here for her.” Sage said while she was washing her hands.

“I would give her my jacket but you know it keeps my powers stable.” He made a grin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give her my coat.” She took her belt, and proceed to give Jett her white coat, staying only with her black suit.

“But you will be cold.” Skye looked at her.

“You don’t have a coat and you’re ok. It will be the same.” She was lying, but she preferred to take care of Jett before taking care of herself. “I’ll go and see if Sova need something, could you guys look after her while I’m out?”

Skye and Phoenix looked at each other with a smile and they winked at her.

“Don’t worry, doc. We got this.”

“I think you two lovebirds need some time alone.” Skye giggle and they left her outside the med lab, speechless.

Sage went outside, were Sova was patrolling the perimeter in silence. He looked in her direction, surprised to see her without her characteristic white coat.

“So, everything’s fine?” She nod. “Aren’t you freezing? I don’t think you’ll like the cold.”

“I’m ok...” She started shivering, Skye was right, she wasn’t an outside person and the cold was insupportable.

Sova noticed that and he gave her his cloak, making sure she gets fully covered. Sage’s cheeks take a red colour and she tried to hide her face.

“Why do you take so long, man? Hug her!” Phoenix was looking through a window with Skye, they were laughing of the situation. They knew those two would never make a step on their own.

Sage and Sova looked up, both were embarrassed for the situation but he hugged her anyway, ignoring those two. She hugged him back, whispering a little ‘thank you’ for the cloak.

“Hey, don’t play dumb, your girl is waiting for you in the med lab.” Skye punched gently Phoenix’s shoulder.

They came back to the med lab, were Jett was already awake, she had a tired face.

“Hey pretty boy, where were you?” She smiled, Phoenix took her hand in his and kissed it.

“We were encouraging Sage and Sova.”

“What? Did they kiss? Damn, I missed it.” She pouted, and made Skye laugh.

“No, but they hugged. You should have seen their faces. Red as tomatoes from my old farm.”

“And you? Don’t you have a lover around there?” Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

“Nah mate, I’m an animal person.” She summoned her Tasmanian tiger, and she petted him. “Just me and my pack.”

Sage and Sova went back to the ship and told Phoenix and Skye to made a last revision while she looks after Jett.

They found that they were more clones around, so Sage asked Brimstone for help and he sent Cypher, Reyna and Killjoy for backup.

“Greeting, dear team.” Cypher pulled his hat while Killjoy and Reyna waved their hands and went to the field to help their teammates.

“Finally, some action!” Reyna’s skin became purple and she ran with her Vandal to kill the Kingdom clones.

“I like her enthusiasm.” Killjoy laughed while she was installing her turret. Cypher stayed with Sage and protected the back of Phoenix and Sova, who were near the ship.

When the last clone fell, they went back to the ship and told Brimstone everything they saw.

“So, they were clones...”

“That looked like us, yes.” Sova was very serious. He knew about the rifts but he never though Kingdom would go that far to take the radianite.

“It seems that this war will not end soon.” Brimstone stood up and take a look at a map. Kingdom was attacking a lot of places due to this radianite fever. That wasn’t good.

**Author's Note:**

> A little story that came to my mind during a match in Icebox xD. I'm not that good writing romantic stuff in english but I liked the story that I made, hope you like it too. It was a passing idea.


End file.
